


【盾铁】假酒害人，害人不浅 | 已更完+甜饼

by Jackiestate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾妮 - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate





	【盾铁】假酒害人，害人不浅 | 已更完+甜饼

总而言之，这就是个罗切黑吃小龙虾的故事。

番外车还没开始写[哭笑]

1

逐渐恢复的意识不断地挤压着针孔般大小的牢笼，先于四肢的知觉，托尼过了好一阵才感到他脑袋里那些光怪陆离的东西乖乖地回到原位。

所以，有没有一种不伤着人的办法能把美国队长敲晕？

以上是托尼•斯塔克脑袋里的实时搜索第一名——别误会，没人想行凶。

他用力揉着胀痛的脑袋、光着身子从被窝中坐起来，身边陷下去的床垫提醒着他，这张床上还有另一位。托尼按着太阳穴慢慢转头，视觉还在张牙舞爪般拉扯着四周的环境，但此刻他的脑海里已经响起了高跟鞋铿锵有力的声音，还浮现出了佩珀想用高跟鞋砸死他的画面。

托尼•斯塔克，这次又是哪个封面女郎？！

噢，这次可不是封面女郎了，托尼有些庆幸的想着，复仇者的聚会上可不会请来花花公子的封面女郎；

再说了，他都洁身自好好些阵子了，这都该怪——

嘶——头痛好像被一座笨重的大钟给敲醒，觥筹交错的碰杯声和此起彼伏的大笑声在他耳边断断续续地炸裂开来。

他刚才要说什么来着……对，都怪索尔带来的那瓶据说珍藏了300年的阿斯加德酒酿。

你问他怎么喝下去的？

——索尔，你手上拿着的瓶子是什么？

——这是阿斯加德的蜜酿，珍藏300余年，醇香无比，凡人不可受之。

——……给我来点。

就是这样喝下去的，所以——好吧好吧，托尼放弃了，怪他自己。

不过他现在没心思去想关于他喝断片了到底该怪谁这个问题，因为他突然愣在了床上。

他先是看到了乱糟糟的丢了一地的衣服，在认出那些一眼看上去就价格不菲的高定西装之前，托尼更先注意到的是那件衬衫。

准确的说，是一件黄棕相间的格子衬衫。

再准确一点，是一件被托尼无情嘲笑过老土过时的格子衬衫。

更加准确一点，是一件只有上世纪四十年代的人才会穿的格子衬衫。

最后准确得不能再准确一点，是一件美国队长史蒂夫•罗杰斯经常穿的格子衬衫。

托尼感觉全身上下的血液都要停止在每一根血管里了，他的手慢慢地从太阳穴两侧下移到遮住自己的双眼。

他安慰自己，半夜没开灯兴许是他看错了；

也许是这件美国队长格子衬衫大卖，又不一定只有他一个人穿；

也有可能是他还没睡醒呢？

他捂着眼睛机械地一点点转过身子，来回深呼吸了两三次，一鼓作气拿开手睁开眼—— 

另一边被窝下凸起的人，顶着一头乱糟糟的金发，金色的睫毛安详的伏在男人的眼睑上，随着他的呼吸轻颤。

托尼•斯塔克引以为傲的天才大脑非常不幸的——死机了。

恢复运转后的第一秒，他的脑袋就开始实时搜索那个看似他要行凶的问题。

所以，回到问题，有没有什么不伤人的办法能把美国队长给敲晕？

托尼很认真的打量了一下该从哪个位置下手，在脑海里比划了一会儿后，还是作罢。

算了，万一没敲晕，还把人给敲醒了怎么办。

想到这里，托尼谢天谢地现在是半夜——如果他一觉睡到早上，史蒂夫一定会比他先醒过来，到时候两个光溜溜的大男人大眼瞪大眼。

他想溜都溜不走了。

托尼蹑手蹑脚地拉开被子，看到遍布自己全身上下泛红的痕迹，甚至在腿根还有隐隐可见的手指印——

操你的，史蒂夫•罗杰斯！

他转头恶狠狠地朝还在熟睡中的美国队长甩去了几记眼刀，结果扯到了腰，一阵酸痛开始叫嚣。

刚才他还有那么零点几秒的时间在思考到底是他睡了美国队长，还是美国队长睡了他。

得了，现在不用想了。

操你的，史蒂夫•罗杰斯——再一次。

当托尼•斯塔克AKA钢铁侠一边颤颤巍巍地摸黑捡起自己的衣服，蹑手蹑脚地摸到房门把手，一边还要龇牙咧嘴并无声地忍住腰部的酸痛时，他暗自发誓绝对绝对不会再嘴硬了——在阿斯加德的那些小蜜酿罐子面前。

假酒害人！

害人不浅！

压下把手的一瞬间，他回头看了一眼床上还在睡梦中的金发男人。被子只盖到胸口，肩头和脖颈上同样大片大片的痕迹，借着月光托尼看得非常清楚——

清楚到让他脸上发烫。

不行，他得赶紧走。

万一史蒂夫醒来要他负责——或者非要对他负责怎么办。

对，走为上策，赶紧溜。

2

“你最好给我个合理的解释，托尼。”

佩珀难得的顶着一双黑眼圈，她凌晨五点被托尼的电话吵醒。

她费力睁开眼瞥了一眼手机上的时间，闭上眼在心里默默想着等会要穿哪双高跟鞋，好把托尼•斯塔克的屁股戳穿。

“当我听到你在电话那头说到‘遮瑕膏'的时候，我就猜到是这种情况了。”

佩珀捏着托尼的下巴让他转过头去，低头仔细地用遮瑕膏把他脖子上泛红的点点痕迹好好遮住。

托尼的眉毛揪在一起，手指不停地按压太阳穴，明显还没从宿醉的混沌和头痛中恢复过来。

佩珀来回抬眼看了好几次，还是没忍住说道。

“我第一次看见你在这种事之后这么的——肾虚？”

托尼很想立马召来MK来几个后空翻证明自己绝对不虚，但是腰部的酸软如同藤蔓般顺着他的脊椎直上，让他实在是有心无力。

于是他憋了半晌，最终只是干咳着转开自己的视线，“我只是半夜醒来现在有点困而已，阿斯加德的那些小酒罐子后劲太猛。”

佩珀瞥了一眼托尼转过去不自在的眼神，和他后颈处那几处吻痕——托尼很讨厌陌生人的接触，最反感的就是脖子后方。

即使是在床上，托尼也从来不会让他的床伴碰到他的后颈。

“所以——？”

托尼狐疑地转回头，碰上佩珀探究味儿十足的目光。

“什么‘所以’？”

“这次是哪个倒霉蛋？”

“呃——”托尼略显尴尬地拿起水杯灌了口水，看不出来他是在犹豫还是根本不想说出来。

佩珀惊讶地小声尖叫，“天哪，你居然没有在1秒之内回答——你没把这当一夜情是吗？”

“不，佩珀，我没有。”

托尼本能地想反驳，他从六个小时之前在美国队长的床上一丝不挂地醒来的时候，就很好地把这件冲击力颇大的意外完美地消化了——好吧，大概他花了那么点时间来消化。

但是这并不影响他顺利地用“没事的我和队长都喝醉了大家意识都不清醒都是成年人没什么的”安慰自己。

不过，佩珀明显没有在听托尼毫无底气的反驳，“你不会是认真的吧，我的天哪——托尼……好吧，是哪个幸运儿？”

托尼有些哭笑不得地扶额，他都不敢去想史蒂夫在那张床上醒来之后的表情——他看了眼时间，已经七点了，托尼想，史蒂夫肯定已经醒了。

不对，按照他那固定得跟老年人似的作息，他说不定都晨跑回来，已经在给复仇者做今天的早饭了。

话说昨天早上的三明治还不错，要是再多点花生酱就更——

“托尼？你有在听我说话吗，托尼•斯塔克！”

托尼正回忆到晨光穿过史蒂夫手中的三明治，被佩珀的声音拉回现实。

“呃，你刚刚说什么？”

“……”佩珀狐疑地盯着托尼还没完全从出神状态中恢复的飘忽眼神，“我刚才问你，是哪个幸运儿被你喜欢上了。”

托尼嘴角抽搐了一下，“你确定被我喜欢上是一件幸运的事吗？”

“当然，就和你要是再不出去吃早饭我很确定美国队长就要来敲门一样确定。”

托尼警觉地坐直了，他抬手整理自己的领带——虽然没有回头，但是他能感觉到佩珀那意味深长又仿佛知道了什么的眼神。

但是他也很确定——他喜欢史蒂夫这件事，只有他自己知道。

目前。

史蒂夫今天晨跑比往常要稍微晚了些，山姆在公园等了10分钟才看到他。

“你今天好像来得比较晚？”

史蒂夫不好意思地笑了笑，“昨天索尔带来的酒实在有点猛，血清都有点撑不住。”

他不经意地抬手遮住了脖子上已经快要消退的痕迹。

感谢血清的四倍恢复力吧，不然美国队长脖子上的吻痕只会比钢铁侠身上的更加暧昧。

他有些后悔昨晚睡得那么安心，以至于床边的人半夜逃走了他都不知道。

早晨生物钟还是准时叫醒了他，史蒂夫坐起来脸上还有些茫然，被子滑落到腰际，露出身上还没完全消退的星星点点。

他甚至还在左肩上看到了一截牙印。

仿佛被点醒记忆，诸多的画面伴着喘息和呻吟一齐冲入史蒂夫的脑袋里：托尼泛红的眼角、吻上托尼后颈时他敏感得尖叫……最后脑海里逐渐清晰的是冲刺时两人的嘶吼和托尼失神又潮红的面孔。

他突然脸上一热，想起来昨晚发生了什么后，条件反射地去看身边，才发现里那个小胡子男人早就不知道什么时候溜走了，连衣服都一件不落地揣走。

金发乱糟糟的耷拉在史蒂夫的额前，他知道托尼为什么要溜走。

他以为一觉醒来自己什么也不记得了。

史蒂夫一边弯腰去捡床边的衣服往身上套，一边在心里好奇——

好奇托尼什么时候会想起来美国队长有血清加持根本喝不醉这回事。

3

敲门声响起，从门外传过来的是美国队长的声音。

“托尼？出来和大家一起吃早饭吧。”

佩珀退后了几步最后检查了一下，确认那些衬衫领口遮不住的痕迹都好好地被遮住了。

“好啦，‘半夜逃走的钢铁侠’——你该出去吃早饭了。”

托尼整理好领带，眼睛不自在地开始高频眨动。

“Jar，你和队长说我一会儿就去，你让他先走吧。”

顶着佩珀意味深长的目光，他左摸摸袖口，右理理发型，看上去就像他真的有很多事要做一样，其实他只是在原地拖延时间。

佩珀把遮瑕膏放回包里，收拾了一下自己的东西，转身看到托尼还在门口磨磨叽叽。

“你再不出去，我有理由怀疑你心虚的对象有80%的可能是门外的美国队长。”

没由来地干咳一阵，托尼佯装镇定地搭上房门把手，暗自深吸一口气后推开了房门。

门外的美国队长果然站在门口还没走。

金发男人听到声响立即回过头弯开了嘴角，阳光正好就从打开的房门偷跑出来蹿进那些金色的发丝间。

“托尼，我今天在三明治里多放了点花生酱。”

看着那双蓝眼睛几乎是一瞬间就凑到了自己的面前，托尼不着痕迹地咽了咽口水。

“噢嗯——嗯，是吗？”

这太奇怪了，他竟然在那双含着笑的蓝眼睛注视下觉得有点头晕，但和那种宿醉的晕乎不同。

这种头晕还伴着来自胸腔里不规律的律动，托尼解释为是他的反应堆在作祟。

“你还好吗？”托尼被突然凑得更近的史蒂夫吓了一跳，史蒂夫稍微低着头仔细端详托尼的脸色。

“什——什么？”

“我是说，你脸色看起来不太好。”

要不是知道美国队长是个多么阳光正直的人，托尼差点就要以为他那双眼睛里盛满的关切下，是在故意挖苦他。

托尼一边低头小心地绕过史蒂夫，一边盯着史蒂夫垂在身侧的双手，强迫自己不要去想关于昨晚的任何事情。

比如这双手是如何捧上他的脸，如何游移到他的下腹，如何掐住他的腿根——

停，托尼•斯塔克，真的不能再想了。

再想就限制级了。

“嘿，托尼——”史蒂夫上前抓住了他的手臂，“你的脸好红，你真的没事吗？”

手掌的温度穿过薄薄的衬衫衣料，仿佛烫到了托尼一般，他惊得摆开了手。

他没去再看史蒂夫，留下一串快到几乎听不清楚的“我没事我很好我一点事都没有我去餐厅吃早饭了先走一步拜拜”，就一溜烟地跑不见了。

史蒂夫伸出的手尴尬地停在半空中，他看着托尼消失在电梯门后，黯然地叹了口气。

一直站在他们身后看戏的佩珀走到史蒂夫身旁，拍了拍他的肩膀，也叹了口气。

托尼一路跑到餐厅，发现其他人早就坐下开始吃早餐了。

就如美国队长刚刚说的——今天的三明治多放了一点花生酱。

克林特满嘴塞满了食物，他歪着头瞥了一眼站在餐厅门口仿佛惊魂未定的托尼。

“铁罐，你脸怎么这么红？”

话音刚落，整个餐桌上的人都齐刷刷地转头看向托尼。

托尼不自在地干咳，走到桌边拉开椅子坐下，伸手拿了一个三明治就往嘴巴里塞。

餐桌上的复仇者你看看我，我看看你，都不知道这又是怎么了。

娜塔莎正在吐司上优雅地抹上果酱，她抬眼看向托尼，后者仿佛又在元神出窍。

“你知道你昨晚干了什么好事吗？”

刚拿起水杯要缓一下的托尼闻言差点喷出来，对面的克林特略带嫌弃地抽了几张纸丢给他。

“咳——咳咳，什、什么好事？”

不会吧，托尼心虚地观察了一下娜塔莎的表情，难道他们这么快就知道了？

不应该啊，他脖子上的吻痕都确定遮住了；

史蒂夫身上的痕迹早就消失了——他从来没有比此时此刻更喜欢四倍恢复力的血清了。

不至于这么快就被发现了吧，就算是娜塔莎。

娜塔莎打开全息屏投影，抬了抬下巴丢给托尼一个“你自己看吧”的眼神。

全息屏上正在播放今天早晨的新闻，内容是昨晚钢铁侠在大厦宴请复仇者的聚会上了推特热搜。

“据目击市民称，昨晚纽约时间22点左右，一抹拖着尾焰的金红色从复仇者大厦的停机坪冲向天空。”

托尼“哦”了一声，表示这没什么好大惊小怪的，“钢铁侠兴致来了出去兜个风，都见怪不怪了。”

娜塔莎笑着看向他，“你继续看。”

“从目击市民现场拍摄的视频可以看到，钢铁侠的怀里似乎还搂着另一个人。初步判断，是一名身高一米八以上的金发男人，穿着黄棕相间的格子衬衫……”

这一次托尼真的喷出了水来，克林特尖叫着躲开：“铁罐你搞什么啊！”

“你一边待着去！”托尼一掌拍开克林特，他瞪大了双眼盯着画面上定格的画面。

虽然非常模糊，也没什么光线，但是那些标志性的特征也足够让复仇者一眼认出来——画面里钢铁侠怀里抱着的不是别人，正是外界传言联盟里和他关系不太好的美国队长。

班纳不可置信地在屏幕和托尼之间来回看来看去，“你居然穿着MK抱着队长去纽约上空兜了个风？”

托尼抓了抓头发，他努力在脑海里搜索关于这一段的记忆，可是他几乎什么也想不起来。

耶稣在上啊——托尼绝望地把脸埋进手掌里，他昨晚究竟喝了多少阿斯加德的蜜酿啊。

他居然穿着MK抱着美国队长在纽约上空转悠，还兴致勃勃地朝着路人飞吻。

托尼感觉头更痛了。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”克林特几乎笑翻在桌上，娜塔莎嫌弃地看着他撒了一地的面包屑。

“铁罐你完蛋了——你绝对、绝对哈哈哈哈哈——队长绝对会生气的，然后再揍你一顿哈哈哈哈哈！”

“揍谁一顿？”

史蒂夫出现在餐厅门口，他刚刚把佩珀送到了大厦停车场，刚回到这一层就听见大家吵吵闹闹的好像提到了他的名字。

克林特已经笑到趴下捶桌，抖得像个筛子似的手指向还没关闭的全息屏。

“队长，你快看——你怎么会让铁罐抱着你飞出去给人围观啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

托尼抬手撑住额角，同时狠狠地瞪了一眼对面的鹰眼。

“你不说话没人当你是哑巴，梅莉达*。”

史蒂夫顺着克林特笑到抖出虚影的手指看过去，画面上的钢铁侠正抱着一个金发男人疾速地从楼宇中飞驰而过。

史蒂夫当然认得出来，那个金发男人就是自己。

准确来说，是他自己记得。

史蒂夫失笑地摇摇头，“看来我们昨晚真的玩得太疯——阿斯加德的酒真是名不虚传。”

他也拉开椅子，在托尼身旁坐下。

“不过我对这一段真的一点儿印象都没有了。”

说罢，餐桌上的两个人敏捷快速地抬头看了史蒂夫一眼。

一个是托尼，一个是娜塔莎。

不同的是，托尼没有注意到娜塔莎在快速看了史蒂夫一眼后，立刻将目光转向了他。

托尼在心里来回打了几个算盘，他状似无事、看似无比自然其实在仔细斟酌词句地开口问道。

“那——这么说，你这是喝断片了吗，队长？”

史蒂夫不那么喜欢花生酱，他和娜塔莎一样单独拿了几块吐司，抹上果酱。

“我想大概是吧——我今早醒来的时候，头痛得什么也想不起来。”

托尼心里暗自松了口气，同时又有另一股说不清的失望在胸腔里升腾起来。

心里的小人费力挥舞着双臂，想要挥散那股子失望。

你不是正希望他什么也不记得了吗，这不是心想事成了？

托尼面无表情地嚼着花生酱味儿的三明治，在心里默默复读——这样最好，美得很美得很。

他也注意到身边的史蒂夫说完之后，一直在余光里仔细观察他的表情。

史蒂夫的余光在托尼身上巡视着，从遮盖着不知在想些什么双眼的卷翘睫毛开始，绕过那双沾着点点白屑的嘴唇，最后停在衬衫领子下的脖颈处。

他还记得清晨刚醒来时，哪怕是有四倍恢复力的血清，身上不容忽视的痕迹也是暧昧不已。

他盯着托尼露在空气中的那一段脖子，想象着他在托尼身上留下的那些痕迹会有多么激烈。

托尼越来越感觉自己脖子处的皮肤像是灼烧起来了一样，他下意识假装揉揉脖子然后转头去看。

结果发现史蒂夫正盯着他捂住的那一处，往日里清透的蓝眼睛此时好像染上了深蓝色的墨汁一般，让托尼一时间捉摸不清他是不是想起了什么。

史蒂夫笑了一下，一瞬间又恢复成平时的阳光队长形象，仿佛刚刚那个露出进攻性仿佛在猎食的他只是错觉一般。

“说起来，昨晚有人进过我的房间吗？”

“啊嘶——”

托尼捂着嘴巴喊痛，史蒂夫吓得立马放下吐司低头去查看他的情况。

“你怎么了，托尼？”

托尼揉着嘴巴，吐词不清地摆摆手，“没事，咬到舌头了。”

娜塔莎弯着眼睛笑看向他。

克林特一边嘲笑托尼居然吃个三明治也能咬到舌头，一边不在意地问道。

“怎么了，你丢东西了吗，队长？”

“那倒没有。”史蒂夫递给托尼一杯水，让他漱一下口，“就是感觉有人来过我的房间，嗯——算了，如果没有就算了，当我没说。”

托尼吞下几口水，舌头的疼痛缓解了不少。

他一边去拿餐巾纸擦干净嘴边的水渍，一边偷偷端详看上去毫无异状的史蒂夫。

要不是他知道美国队长从不骗人，他差点就要以为史蒂夫什么都记得了。

4

托尼又一次地在战斗中分心了。

只需要一点点冲击光束，加上几辆废弃的车辆，他早就把他负责的那一片区域里所有的熔岩族都赶回他们爬出来的坑里了。

“虽然我不想浪费纳税人的钱，但是这几辆废弃的车刚好能埋了这些小火人。”

钢铁侠降落在地坑边缘，插着腰满意地审视了一圈自己的战斗成果。

他抬手在头盔耳朵部分的地方按下了一个小按钮，头盔内部立刻亮起几块电子屏幕。

画面上是其他复仇者在纽约不同城区正在战斗的实况。

这是刚刚投入实战不久的实时战况共享系统，由斯塔克卫星提供技术和画面转播，直接实时传送到钢铁侠的战甲里。

这个想法最初是美国队长提出的，他在某次战后总结会议上说到复仇者合作作战的时候，通过语音很难及时判断其他作战区域的情况。

贾维斯虽然能联动卫星监控全局战场，但队长还是希望作战小队里有一个负责监控战况的人。

这个角色自然就只能由钢铁侠来承担。

毕竟只有他的战甲能达到这个功能的效果。

不过此时此刻，托尼倒是十分乐得享受这个新上线的功能。

他正光明正大地欣赏着画面里在紧致的战衣包裹下的美国翘臀。

啧啧啧，托尼的眼睛一直跟着那个拿着红蓝盾牌的身影，他之前怎么从来没注意到美国队长的屁股原来这么翘？

距离那次“酒后乱性”的意外已经过去了两个星期，托尼在一次次地催眠自己忘记失败后，绝望地发现那天晚上发生的事情好像对自己的影响越来越大了。

起初只是史蒂夫在递给他作战报告时，两人的手不小心触碰到一起，托尼的思绪就会不受控制地飞向那些旖旎的记忆片段。

还有一次，在工作室没日没夜地忙了一整晚后，清晨他刚出来就看见了从健身房回来的史蒂夫。

白色的工字背心被汗水浸湿了胸口，紧贴在腹部上印出了衣料后充满张力的肌肉线条。

史蒂夫拧开手里的水瓶，仰头灌下几口。从托尼的视角看过去，落地窗的阳光正好将史蒂夫上下滚动的喉结清晰地勾勒出线条来。

正好史蒂夫也看了过来，他弯起眼睛朝托尼笑着，说了句早安。

老天——他笑得那么纯白温暖，仿佛完全不知道自己脖子以下的身体穿着快要绷开的背心简直有多么少儿不宜。

托尼觉得自己好像又要重新修一修反应堆了，它又开始不规律，仿佛走漏了几丝电流迅速穿梭过经脉血管，让托尼觉得自己的心脏有些酥麻。

他现在已经无暇去想史蒂夫是不是故意的这个问题，因为再这么被美国队长刺激下去，托尼很怀疑自己是否还能坚持只把史蒂夫当做什么都没发生过的队友来看待。

佩帕说他该不会是喜欢上那个床伴了吧。

怎么可能？托尼在心里默默翻着白眼。

他是谁？前花花公子托尼•斯塔克！

万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。

——那你这次为什么半个月了还在想着那个‘意外’？

盯着佩珀探究的目光，托尼心虚地咽了咽口水。

天地良心，他在此之前对自己的队友绝对没有丝毫下流的非分之想——更别说对史蒂夫•罗杰斯——他对天发誓，从来没有。

……暗恋不算非分之想。

可是自从那天晚上之后，他再看到史蒂夫就总是浑身不自在。

他总是会想起那晚那些令人脸红心跳的画面，他听到史蒂夫在朝他说话，他就会想起那晚史蒂夫在他耳边的粗喘。

一想到这里他的耳朵就仿佛还能感受到那灼热的气息般，瞬间变得通红。

“托尼，你的耳朵怎么了？被烫到了吗？”

“不——不是，没有，我很好，谢谢你，再见。”

他一路溜回自己的房间，捂着发烫的耳朵靠着门慢慢蹲下身来。

低头看了看鼓起的下身，他绝望地捂脸无声哀嚎——你完了，托尼•斯塔克，你真的完了。

你以前只是纯洁地崇仰他正直善良的灵魂与人格而已啊。

现在？

你居然想对着他的肉体有了反应！

托尼•斯塔克，说好的万花丛中过片叶不沾身的呢！

从那之后，他就时不时地让贾维斯偷偷录下史蒂夫在健身房的时候。

尽管贾维斯认为“在罗杰斯队长洗澡的时候录像侵犯了个人隐私权，不建议这样做”，托尼还是在内心那微不足道的道德谴责下快速截下了几个画面，丢进一个专属文件夹加密，并发送到手机上存好。

“Sir，您这样做是不对的。”

“我知道，我知道；Jar，你好啰嗦。”

“……”

于是托尼就这样一遍又一遍的在“你这样亵渎美国队长是要被阿斯加德的雷劈的”和“我就看看又不违反美国宪法”之间放任自己存下了一张又一张的照片、一段又一段的录像。

比如说现在，他正在MK战甲里，悠然自得地欣赏美国队长在熔岩族小火人之间扔掷盾牌时紧绷的身线。

他分神得太过于投入，以至于完全没注意到脚边的巨坑里悄悄爬上来的一只流着滚烫熔岩的火手。

托尼正使唤贾维斯把这段队长战斗的录像保存下来，他没有看到那只火手是如何迅猛地抓住战甲的脚踝关节处。

变故就在一瞬间，托尼只感觉到一股灼热的热浪从脚底直冲而上。

“怎么回事——”，他被热浪熏得睁不开眼睛，勉强眯着眼睛看到脚边的漏网之鱼，慌乱地给了几个掌心炮。

确定了敌人不会再醒过来后，他紧急脱下战甲，还不小心跌坐在地上。

“操！”

托尼骂着粗口对着烫伤的小腿吹气，恨不得给那个趴在坑洞边缘的倒霉熔岩火人再来几炮。

“发生什么事了，钢铁侠？”

美国队长的声音在公共频道里响起，刚才托尼慌张的声音他无法忽视。他听到那声音里的惊慌几乎是瞬间心就被揪了起来。

“呃——”，万一让史蒂夫知道了他又在战斗中分心还让敌人趁机钻了空，免不了又是一顿说教，想想托尼就头疼。

“没事，没什么。我这边都清理干净了。”

史蒂夫在头盔下的眉头皱起来，反手用盾牌敲晕了最后一个熔岩人后，他召来哈雷开启悬浮模式如离弦之箭般冲了出去。

所以当托尼坐在地上，用身上其他的布料紧急地给小腿上的伤口包扎的时候，完全没想到史蒂夫这么快就从隔着5个街区外的地方赶了过来。

托尼目瞪口呆地看着没等哈雷停稳就跳下来的美国队长，一路小跑到他面前站定。

史蒂夫扫了一眼不远处埋了不少熔岩人的巨坑，和立在一边烫到蒸腾着白气的MK，以及坐在地上停住了正在处理伤口动作的钢铁侠。

他大致知道发生了什么事情，拉下嘴角问道，“这就是你刚才说的‘没事’？”

“呃……我可以解释的。”托尼有点心虚地遮住小腿上被烫红的伤口

“你又分心了，对吧？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，伸手将托尼从地上拉起来。他蹲下仔细卷起托尼的裤腿，查看伤口的情况——好在只是表面烫伤，回去擦点药就没事了。

“这也不能全怪我啊，队长；谁知道这位小火人生命力这么顽强，还搞背后偷袭，一点职业道德精神都没有。”

史蒂夫无语地瞥了一眼满身狼狈嘴上还不饶人的小胡子男人，他已经数不清这是第几次托尼在战斗中分神了。

虽然每次都没出什么大乱子，但是每次都让他有点心惊胆战。

尤其是这次——托尼还受伤了。

“你最近怎么老是在战斗的时候分心？”史蒂夫扶着托尼，小心地不蹭到他腿上的伤口，两人一步步慢慢走到不远处还悬停着的哈雷边上。

“战斗的时候不盯着敌人，盯着什么呢？”

“盯着你的腚、咳咳，不是——”托尼差点咬到舌头，盯着史蒂夫询问的目光，他的大脑飞速组合着单词，“我是说，盯着你的顶级完美健美操式格斗实战。”

说完便躲闪地移开视线，看天。

史蒂夫不着痕迹地将托尼脸上的不自然尽收眼底，然后递给托尼一个备用头盔。

两人坐上哈雷，史蒂夫在操作盘上调试，稍稍侧过头对身后还在调整头盔的托尼说道。

“我想和你谈谈，托尼。”

语音未落，哈雷就火速地从原地飞了出去，托尼一手抱住美国队长的腰以防自己被惯性甩了出去。

“靠，你故意的吗？”

风声直灌进耳朵里，不过他还是听见了前方传来的带着不易察觉笑意的声音。

“那你自己抓紧，掉下去我不负责的。”

“你刚刚说谈什么啊？”托尼几乎是在呼啸的风中大吼，才能听见自己的声音。

“没什么特别的——就是那天晚上的事。”

一阵心慌突然抓住了托尼的心，他惊愕地抬头看向史蒂夫的侧脸。

还没等到他做出什么反应，史蒂夫的下一句话彻底让他确认了“那个晚上”究竟是哪个晚上。

“到了大厦就先去医疗室，就在那儿谈——”

史蒂夫转头看了一眼靠在自己身后明显快大脑当机的托尼，嘴角噙着的笑意越来越藏不住，“顺便好心提醒你，最好不要想着现在逃走。这辆经你改造后的哈雷，时速真的挺快的。”

操你的，史蒂夫•罗杰斯。

这是在纽约的高楼大厦间穿梭着呼啸而过的托尼，对着美国队长正直伟岸的背影在心里默默竖了个中指。

5

“呯”的一声，戴着美国队长备用头盔的钢铁侠铆足了劲用脑袋撞向戴着正牌美国队长头盔的那颗脑袋。

“操你的，罗杰斯！你什么都记得是不是！”

史蒂夫差点被撞下车去，他的脑袋被撞的有点晕晕乎乎，甚至耳朵里都有些耳鸣——老天，托尼到底用了多大的力气啊？？

史蒂夫隔着头盔敲敲脑袋，勉强让自己脑子清醒过来。

“我什么时候说过我不记得了？”

钢铁侠扒上美国队长的背，捏住他的脸恶狠狠地在他耳边吼道，“你不是说你喝断片了还一点印象也没有！”

回想当时史蒂夫在第二天早餐时毫无异状的神情，和自己故作自然其实心里七上八下的紧张，恨得牙痒痒。

“你别抓着我的脸，托尼！会掉下去的，很危险——”

“罗杰斯，你学坏了是不是？！”托尼揪着史蒂夫露在外边的耳朵，“能脸不红心不跳睁眼说瞎话了是吧，你能耐了哈美国•道德标杆•队长！”

“我说的是对‘你穿上MK抱着我冲出大厦在纽约上空兜了一圈’这件事完全没印象！”

美国队长的确没有说谎，因为那天晚上钢铁侠不只是抱着他出去兜了个风。

他还叫贾维斯在城郊订了几百响的烟花，在光辉交映下看着盛了满眼的星光的史蒂夫，他打开面甲凑近吻上他抱在怀里的金发男人。

这不能怪托尼，也不是他轻浮——他当时以为这只不过是一个美梦罢了，毕竟除了梦里他哪有勇气越过和史蒂夫的那条线呢。

“你还强词夺理——”托尼仍然不想放过史蒂夫已经被他揪红的脸颊，他攀上史蒂夫的肩把头凑过去，想瞅一瞅美国队长现在是不是真的说谎都不脸红了。

史蒂夫一边注意前方的路况，一边余光盯着托尼快掉出座位岌岌可危的屁股，“你先坐好行吗，等会掉下去——”

“啊——！”

不听老人言，吃亏在眼前的托尼踩空了踏板，整个人从侧边摔下去。

史蒂夫被吓了一跳，急速降低哈雷的高度，眼疾手快地抓住托尼的手臂，一用力把他捞了起来，让他坐在自己身前。

“都叫你别乱动了……”

史蒂夫垂眸看了几眼面对着他，双腿分开从他腰间穿过的托尼。

这姿势实在有点微妙。

托尼在平息了刚刚的小惊之后，也察觉到了两人之间暧昧的姿势。他好像又记起来一点零碎的片段——

房顶上在金发男人凌乱的发丝间若影若现的灯光，他的双腿被扛上肩膀，那双平日里满是宽厚和温柔的蓝眼睛被狂风暴雨席卷，自上而下地一点点侵占他的身体……

“托尼？”史蒂夫的声音打断了这不合时宜的回想，“你抓紧我，别再掉下去了。”

托尼蓦地回过神撞进美国队长A字头盔下的那双蓝眼睛。

他在心里暗自好奇，这双永远清澈如马尾藻海的眼睛，在那晚究竟是如何染上那么深的欲望？

哈雷稳稳地停在地下车库，史蒂夫扶着托尼下车，两人从地下车库的电梯直接去了医疗室。

托尼单腿跳着走到医疗床旁，翻身躺了上去。医疗手臂自动为他检查伤口，并开始清理、上药。

他偷偷瞄了一眼房间另一边的史蒂夫——他拉开下颚处的扣带，摘下头盔，金发因为挤压而变得乱糟糟，少了许多美国队长素日里的严肃，反而多了几分少年气息。

托尼突然想到，如果不算上在北冰洋当老冰棍的七十年，史蒂夫也不过是个二十六、七岁的年轻人。

啊哈——这就说得通了，托尼收回视线假装闭目养神，年轻人嘛，酒后冲动很正常。

他是过来人，能理解。

可是他心里的小人却不知道为什么耷拉下了脑袋。

但是吧——托尼悄悄眯开眼盯着美国队长的背影——史蒂夫他不是那种会随便和别人上床的人吧，所以也有可能不是一时冲动？

……不完全是？

心里的小人立马精神地立直了身体，托尼唾弃地翻了个白眼。

但是的但是吧——托尼心里的小人又开始摇摆不定地纠结——就算史蒂夫不是那种随便的人，阿斯加德的独家蜜酿劲头那么大，索尔不是也说了吗，“凡人不可受之”。

那史蒂夫的想法到底是怎样——他对这件事怎么想的？噢，对了，他刚刚不就说要谈谈吗？

托尼躺在医疗床上默默纠结的时候，史蒂夫已经走到床边抱着臂，好整以暇地看着小胡子男人面上难掩的纠结。

药水喷到伤口处的刺痛把托尼从无止尽的胡思乱想中拉了出来。

他睁眼看到史蒂夫就站在他身边低头注视着他，才意识到刚刚自己像个毛头小子一样在这里自我纠结的样子全被看去了。

托尼也不恼，他清了清嗓子，尽量让自己看上去和往日般对什么都不甚认真的样子，“呃，你之前说要和我谈谈？”

“嗯。”史蒂夫丝毫没有收敛脸上的笑意，就这样点了点头。

托尼无语，不明白史蒂夫冲着他笑个什么劲。

“关于……呃、那个晚上的事？”

“嗯。”史蒂夫又点了点头。

托尼看着仿佛挤牙膏似的金发男人，嘴角抽搐着假笑，“你到底谈不谈？”

史蒂夫笑弯了眼睛，浅色的睫毛盖在他的眼睑上轻颤，让托尼看得心有点痒——他一直很想摸摸那扇睫毛，一定很软，很舒服。

史蒂夫收了收脸上快要咧到耳根的嘴角，他盯着躺在医疗床上看似镇定自若的托尼，但其实到处溜达的眼神早就出卖了他此时的紧张。

“那天晚上你喝醉了。”

托尼听见史蒂夫总算开口提起这件事了，不知为何他胸腔里的反应堆就好像骤停了一秒一样——是啊，醉酒后的梦总是要醒的；那些缠绵欢愉的时刻都是他用酒偷来的。

他本来以为可以把那晚当做他自己一个人的秘密，在内心属于自己的那个安全区里藏起来。

就像那些他偷偷存下的照片和录像，锁上文件夹放在一个除了他不为人知的角落里。

只要他自己知道就好，也绝不和别人分享。

现在，史蒂夫要谈这件事——他想和自己说明白，那天晚上完完全全是个意外，只是酒精和冲动在作祟。

那双蓝眼睛会带着愧疚和不安告诉他，他们只是并肩作战的队友。

可是只要他表现出一点点的难过和受伤，史蒂夫就会立刻坚定地要负责。

这不难，对托尼•斯塔克来说这种表演一点难度都没有。

可是他不想这样，他绝不想这样。

“嗯——是的，我喝醉了，我想我们都喝醉了。”托尼移开目光去看脑袋旁边的操作台，又去扒拉医疗手臂上的小零件。

“其实这没什么的，队长。”他努努嘴，伸手在操作台屏幕上点来点去，其实他只是胡戳一通，“大家都是成年人嘛，我懂的。”

“我知道你也喝醉了，我不介意的；这事儿就当没发生过，咱俩以后还是该怎么相处就怎么相处。在战斗中我也不会再分心的，真的，你不用特意来找我谈这件事。”

史蒂夫低头看着托尼絮絮叨叨说个不停，这些话听上去好像有点冷漠，要是以前啊——他早就被呛得火冒三丈非要冲上去和托尼大干一架了。

但现在他已经知道了，这不过是托尼紧张的时候用来掩饰的一层纸而已。

很难看透，但其实很薄。

他放下一只手撑在床边的栏杆上，另一只手撑着腰，歪头盯着还在絮叨的托尼。

“我没有喝醉。”

“你别打岔，让我先说完……什么？”

托尼震惊地转过头看向史蒂夫，这人正歪着头看着他，眼睛里全是无奈又温柔的笑意。

托尼不敢看清那些温柔，他怕是窗外的阳光太过耀眼他看走了眼。

“你可别开玩笑了。那是阿斯加德的酒，连我都不胜酒力，更别说老冰棍你了……”

“拜托，托尼——我从来都喝不醉。”

“………………啊？”

盯着那双清明如清空的海蓝眼睛，托尼彻底愣住了——他好像，应该，貌似是忽略了一个很重要的事情。

史蒂夫是美国队长，他是怎么成为美国队长的来着？

厄斯金博士的超级士兵实验。

血清——

“我身体内的新陈代谢太快，血清不会让我喝醉。”

史蒂夫一边解释着，一边慢慢靠近托尼。

直到站定在托尼脑袋的旁边，几乎是自上而下的俯视着托尼那双过分圆润的蜜棕色眼睛，投下棱角分明的阴影。

托尼被笼罩在史蒂夫投下的阴影中，史蒂夫在背光里仍然亮得发光的双眼紧紧地盯着自己，他仿佛被那专注的视线烫到，眨着眼睛看向别处。

“哦，你没喝醉；那你是故意想看我出丑的吗？”

史蒂夫暗自无奈地叹气，他慢慢蹲下身，让自己的双臂能趴在医疗床的边缘上。

下巴搁在双臂上，从托尼的视角看过去，简直太像一只大金毛了，特别是他那双此刻亮晶晶的眼睛。

史蒂夫就那样搁着脑袋，在托尼的耳边柔声说出他这半个月来一直想说出口的话。

“我没有想看你出丑；我只是想告诉你，我很清醒，托尼——那个晚上我是清醒的，我知道自己在做什么，和什么酒什么冲动完全无关。”

托尼侧着头盯着床边上的史蒂夫，他的笑容里开始有了点苦涩，像挂在嘴角的苦巧克力。

“那你为什么装作什么都不记得了？”

“因为你半夜逃走了。”

史蒂夫想起那天早晨醒来后，发现身边空空荡荡早没了温度，怅然若失地心里泛酸。

“你半夜就逃走，我知道你就是想让我忘记这件事。可是——”

史蒂夫垂眸沉默，睫毛遮住了他眼睛里的情绪，“抱歉，托尼；我不能当作什么都没发生，我不想。”

“我知道我不该趁你喝醉偷听你的真心话，可是你吻上我的时候，我真的无法控制自己。”

“我无法控制自己想要你，托尼。”

史蒂夫重新抬眼看向托尼，眼睛里的晴空开始变得炽热和汹涌。

“我想吻你，吻你的眉眼，吻你的鼻尖，吻你的嘴唇。”

“我想听你控制不住地颤抖着喊我的名字。”

“我想看到一个除了我谁也没机会看到的托尼•斯塔克。”

“我想要你，托尼。”

阳光正好被厚实的云层遮住，不远处可以看见不少神盾局的飞机在纽约上空悬停，处理熔岩族的善后。

医疗室外渐渐传来人声的吵闹，克林特聒噪的嗓门已经穿过门缝到达了托尼的耳朵。

明明不是什么晴空万里的天气，可托尼却觉得今天比之前的任何一天都明媚一万倍。

“Jar, 锁住这个房间，带肥啾他们去另一个医疗室。”

“好的，Sir.”

托尼坐起身来拔掉了身上那些检查用的小贴钱，史蒂夫跟着直起身子不明白这是要做什么。

“嘿，你干嘛要锁住医疗室？”

“你说呢？”

史蒂夫看见托尼二话不说就朝自己跳了过来，他下意识接住后，托尼两只脚交缠在他的腰后，手则是挂在他的脖颈上。

史蒂夫怕他摔下去，只好牢牢地抱住他。

“你要做什么，托尼？”

“你刚刚说想要我？”

“……是。”

托尼终于看到史蒂夫脸红了，因为刚才他挂在史蒂夫身上乱动，史蒂夫为了抱紧他，双手只能托稳他的屁股。

托尼感受着史蒂夫宽大温热的手贴着自己，突然想起来他是前花花公子这码事。

不行，面子还是得挽回一点。

“那你现在就要我，在这里。”

“什——托尼，你在说什么……”

史蒂夫回头扫了一眼背后一大片的落地窗，这种刺激百岁老人还是受不来。

“史蒂夫，看着我。”

托尼在叫他，史蒂夫刚回过头，就感觉嘴唇上一软，被人含住轻轻吮吸。

托尼一手圈住史蒂夫的脖子，一手按在他的脑后，不断加深着这个吻。

舌尖重重地舔过上颚，史蒂夫闷哼一声，红晕渐渐爬上他的脸颊。

两人吻得难舍难分，渍渍水声让气氛升腾得更加暧昧。

轻咬着史蒂夫的下唇松开这个吻，托尼抵着史蒂夫的额头轻喘着热气，在那双近在咫尺的他最钟爱的蓝眼睛里，他看到了汹涌的情欲，和同样的自己。

“我也想要你，史蒂夫。”

这次没有酒，没有意外。

有的只是两颗想互相碰撞的真心。

只有我和你。

Fin.

彩蛋

1

“Nat，你确定刚健身完一身汗出现在托尼面前是个好主意吗？”

“确定。”

“好吧……话说你是怎么知道我…嗯………和托尼……”

“I know everything.”

2

某次战斗结束后，复仇者回到大厦医疗室各自处理伤口。

“嘿，甜心……还记得我们是怎么在一起的吗？”

“……”仿佛回忆起什么限制级画面，美国队长偏过头去可是被通红的耳尖出卖得透透的。

躺在医疗床上的鹰眼盯着他们看了良久，挣扎着在班纳的搀扶下爬下床。

克林特：我一点都不想知道他们在这里做过什么。

@Jackiestate


End file.
